Too Late
by RuthWriter
Summary: One-shot. Shaggy, Fern, green paint, and an unexpected visitor. All in an afternoon with Deeks and Kensi. Re-uploaded. New summary, re-wrote story, same title.


**A/N: So I posted this before, but it had a lot of problems. So I re-wrote it. Even if you read the first version, you would still enjoy this, as it is very different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the song.**

* * *

"Deeks no!" Kensi said, laughing hysterically. Deeks stalks into the room Frankenstein style. His hand were covered pale green paint. Streaks were smeared across his face. They were painting her bedroom, when Kensi had decided he could use some makeup. Then she'd ran into her living room. Evidently, he decided that covering his hands in paint and chasing her around was the best revenge.

"Deeks, you don't wanna do this!"

"Oh I think I do Princess!" Kensi laughed and ran to her front door, opening it. Deeks' arms were around her first, but he was being careful not to get paint on her. She looked up and saw a man standing outside her front door, his hand poised to knock.

"Kensi?"

Kensi stopped laughing and her eyes widened in shock. "Jack?"

"Kensi." Jack scuffed his boot on the ground before giving her a smile. Deeks felt her tense and protectively wrapped his arms tighter around her. Normally he'd get an elbow in the gut for the action. But she only leaned in closer.

"Kensi, look, I'm sorry for what happened."

* * *

_Say your sorry, that face of an angel comes out, just when you need it to._

* * *

"Deeks, can you give us a minute?" Deeks nodded.

"I'll be right in here if you need be Fern." He whispered in her ear before disappearing. Somehow, the nickname gave her strength. She paced back and forth in the doorway.

* * *

_As I pace back and forth, all this time, 'cause I honestly believed in you. Holding on, the days drag on, stupid girl, I should have know, I should have known._

* * *

All the dreams they'd had. They had planned the perfect fairytale wedding. She had the dress picked out, the place, the decorations. The dreams of a cute little white picket fence house in the small neighborhood.

Then she looked up at Jack, as if remembering he was there. He'd remained quiet and seemed to be studying her curiously.

"What do you want Jack?"

"I want to tell you I'm sorry. I finally got over my PTSD, and I want you back." He smiled at her again, almost cockily. Like he expected her to say yes and throw her arms around him.

"Jack...why did you leave?"

"I needed to get over my PTSD."

"I could have helped you. I was trying to help you."

"You couldn't help. I didn't need you."

"Ok. So you didn't need me then. Then you don't need me now."

Jack's grin started to fade. "Kensi, that's not what I meant it."

"I think that's exactly what you meant."

"Kensi..."

"Good-bye Jack."

She closed the door and locked it, in case he tried to come in. She walked back into the living room, willing the tears away.

* * *

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone some day, who might actually treat me well._

* * *

"Kens?" Deeks was sitting on the couch. The green paint was gone. The look in his eyes broke her, and a sob shook her body. He stood up and opened his arms. She stumbled into them. She held tightly to his shirt and he was rubbing circled on her back. He sat down on the couch, sitting her in his lap. She buried her face in his chest. She felt him lean his head down by her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"He doesn't deserve you."

Kensi looked up at him. He wiped a tear off with his thumb. She remembered the past couple years. Deeks had been there. While Jack hadn't been there, Deeks was. She slowly moved in until his lips met hers in a soft kiss. That one moment felt so good, so right.

She pulled away and Deeks looked into her eyes with such passion, she almost had to look away. Almost.

"So he doesn't have a chance?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks, I practically slammed the door in his face."

"I think maybe you should have kicked him down south."

"Thought you said I should never do that. Always pistol-whip them across the face."

"Not for him. He's the piece of scum who broke your heart."

"He doesn't have a chance Shaggy. He's too late."

* * *

_And it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now._

* * *

**A/N: The song is White Horse by Taylor Swift. Drop me a review on your way out!**


End file.
